A Minor Misunderstanding
by X-Zebra Bones-X
Summary: What happens when your worst enemy is not only friends with your cousin, but your best friend? And what happens when you start falling for said enemy? And then some whore decides to try and ruin your chances? Yeah. Well Rose knows all too well about this.
1. Authors' Note and Disclaimer

**A Minor Misunderstand**

Co-written by X-Zebra-Bones-X and hp21emily.

Beta-ed by Hope1494

I (Zebra) am writing Scorpius' point of view. And my friend (Emily) is writing Rose's. Hopefully that keeps it interesting enough for you!

And this disclaimer is for the rest of the story, by the way.

**The three of us in no way shape or form own the Harry Potter series. Well.. I think we all own actual copies of the books..and movies, but that's it. I swear. We're just here to write some FAN fiction :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Witches and Whores

**Chapter One- Witches and Whores**

_Written by Zebra Bones_

This time of the year was always hectic in our house. There was only one week until the start of the first term at Hogwarts. My mother was flitting around making sure I had everything I needed, even though I had told her I had everything already packed. Tomorrow she was wanted to take me to Diagon Alley to get new robes and a new broom. I kept insisting my old ones were fine, but I couldn't get through to her. I think she felt bad about me growing up with the name Malfoy. Draco, my father, wasn't there most of the time. He'd gotten a job in the Ministry and thrown himself into it to prove he was sorry for his family's past in the war. I was almost sixteen and still hadn't found out his actual role. I just knew his father, Lucius, was on Voldemort's side, so by default, Draco was drafted in at the end. I know that Harry Potter, dad and uncle to many of the kids at Hogwarts now, had saved my dad's life. They said I'd found out in time, but that time obviously hadn't come yet.

My mother came loudly up the stairs, obviously in a rush. She said that something had come up and we'd have to visit Diagon Alley today. I looked over at my digital clock, seeing it was already eleven o'clock. I sighed and said I'd be ready soon. I chose some grey-wash straight legged jeans, and threw on a random graphic tee. Slipping into my black converse, I grabbed my wallet. Following the winding staircase down to the living room, I joined my family. Both of us grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fireplace separately. Stating "Diagon Alley," I felt the familiar sensations as I traveled from fireplace to fireplace. I stepped out of the shop and into the dazzling sunlight. I walked down the cobblestone alleyway to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I greeted the old witch, thinking how amazing it was she was still here.

"Hogwarts dear?" I nodded as she walked me to the back of the store and up to a stool. Stepping onto the presented stool she started hemming the robes to length. With the mirror in front of me, I could truly see how much I resembled my father. The same chiseled face. Blonde hair, though mine was slightly darker. I was tall and lean, and had some muscle definition. Sometimes I wished I looked like my own person. While I was wondering about what I wanted to look like, a rather large family walked in. In the reflection of the mirror I could see a mass of red-headed kids wander in, though there were a few darker haired kids thrown in. It was the Weasley-Potter clan and friends. They were quite different from the Weasleys I'd been told about while growing up. I couldn't actually be sure though. We didn't talk much; they seemed to think they were better than me.

The plump old witch told me I was done, and I pulled out my wallet to pay her. Pulling out the appropriate amount of coins I followed her to the front. I nodded politely to the family keeping my eyes averted as I passed. I was hoping none of them would say anything, but somehow I doubted I could be that lucky. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked by and one spoke.

"Malfoy!" I turned to see Harry Potter looking at me. Ron was glaring at me, but I was used to the stares. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Draco." I shrugged, nodding. "I tend to get told that a lot, actually. Sometimes I wonder if I even have any of my mother in me." Ron glared harder, but Harry and Hermione both laughed at what I said. 'I can see her in you for sure," Hermione said, shooting me a smile. I smiled in return as Harry asked how my dad was doing. I told him about how he was actually doing pretty well considering most people still didn't trust him. (I heard Ron snicker at this.) I bid the large and overly loud family 'goodbye' and walked out and into the blinding sun to meet up with my girlfriend. God, please gag me.

On the way to the Ice Cream Parlor, which is where I was supposed to meet her in half an hour, I was distracted by the window of the broom shop. The sleek black _Fox Fire _was sitting there, just begging me to buy it. Taking the challenge, I walked into the shop. There were magnificent brooms everywhere, but I had eyes for one. Sure it wasn't the newest broom, or the fastest broom, but it was quick and easy to handle. Just what I needed as Slytherin seeker. We'd just barely lost last Quidditch season, and I was determined to win this year. Once I'd bought the broom I wandered back into the outside, needless to say, one happy teenage boy.

Upon my arrival at the Ice Cream Parlor I saw Elaine waiting for me. I cringed internally as I saw that she wasn't too pleased. She crossed her legs, making her already scandalously short skirt ride up, and tapped her fake nails on the glass table. I forced a smile and sat down across the small table from her, setting the bags containing my purchases down. She 'humped' and crossed her arms, pushing her overly large breasts (she swears they're real, I doubt it) almost out of her top. I glance slightly to the side, trying not to show my disgust. Why was I going out with her again? I have no clue.

"So are you going to get me something or not?" Her stripper tall high heels clicked on the cobblestone as she changed which leg was crossed. "Never mind. I don't need the calories in one of these." I rolled my eyes, not letting her see of course, and stood up to go order myself something. I got a simple cone, paying the man. I sat back down across from Elaine as she stared haughtily off into space. She wouldn't talk to me and I was perfectly content with that. Obviously she was still pissed that I'd been slightly late to meet her.

"Scorpius! Time to go!" My mom has just walked up as I was finishing my cone. I stood up from the table, nodding goodbye to Elaine. I picked up my bags and headed towards my mom. The two of us walked back to the original shop we came in and flooed back to the Malfoy Manor.

My father was home when we arrived, which in and of itself was a surprise. He was never home this early on a weekend, let alone a weekday. He looked drawn and tired. My mother immediately hurried over to him, asking what was wrong. Supposedly there was another uproar at the Ministry about ex-Death Eaters working there, and he'd been the main one targeted. At first I couldn't help but think that Ron Weasley was behind it, but I shook my head, reminding myself that Harry wouldn't have allowed that. After all, he was the one that testified that it wasn't my dad's fault that he'd been forced to join the Death Eaters, and he hadn't actually done anything while serving under Voldemort. I headed to my room, knowing I didn't want to be around my father when he was in a sulking mood.


End file.
